pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalos
Kalos is a Plant Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Kabloom and Brainy classes. His signature superpower is Lucky Carat, which gives all Plants +1 this turn and -1 afterwards, and draws a card. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the hero version of Hypno-shroom. Origins Kalos' name seems like it's based off the region from Pokemon, but it is actually a partial anagram of Anton Sokolov from Dishonored. Kalos' name is also a homophone of "callous". Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Brainy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Lucky Carat: All Plants get +1 this turn. Draw a card. All Plants get -1 after this turn. ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. ***More Spore - Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. Hero Description He had that staff custom-made. Too bad it directed the hero ray from him. Hero Quests Strategies Kalos has the power of brute strength and extra attacks--a deadly combination if used correctly. Tough Plants like Mushroom Ringleader and Poison Oak benefit from Lurch for Lunch and Electrician. Pineclone helps to reuse "When Revealed" Zombies and provides more oppurtinities to lay heavy damage with bonus attacks. With Kalos has the power of cheap bonus attacks in his invisible hands. He also has plants that make more plants such as Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears. He has heavy-hitters such as Mushroom Ringleader and Zapricot as well as units that CAN grow in strength such as Zombot Drone Engineer and other Science zombies. While he can't operate in the amphibious lanes, Rocket Science and Berry Blast help keep the waters empty. The Brainy class is oddly less powerful than normal, as most work well with the Tricks Phase for the Zombie side; these cards include Beam Me Up, Teleport, and Hail-a-Copter. At this rate, they just create reliable units with neat stats for their cost. However, they still count as tricks and still buff Paparazzi Zombie, among other Trick-based cards. Keep this in mind when playing as Kalos. However, the Teleport card is even more useful as Kalos--if you can survive past the Zombie Tricks phase. The Teleport card will allow Kalos to play a Plant right before the Fight phase, which can be lethal with a card as powerful as Dandy Lion King or Mushroom Ringleader. However, be reminded that this isn't a new "Plants Tricks" phase, so your Plants will enter the battlefield unassisted. Kalos' signature superpower is interesting--Plants will get +1 now, but will suffer from -1 after this turn. This gives them a temporary buff followed by a permanent debuff. It's best to use this with lots of Plants on the field to maximize the damage potential. Transforming the Plants after the turn also gets rid of the debuff at the possible risk of a weaker Plant. Kalos can also undo the debuff with Berry Angry and Buff-Shroom. Unfortunately, Kalos' cards tend to have dismal health. Aside from Buff-Shroom in Mushroom decks, there is no reliable way to keep allies from dying soon. Luckily, bonus attacks take full advantage of a unit's as soon as it's played. Kalos also lacks reliable methods of keeping spam units in check without the use of Sour Grapes and Kernel Corn. Luckily, Kalos has spam of his own, with card draw to keep his units coming. Bonus Attacks can also help take full advantage of the strength while it lasts. Against Kalos can remove weak cards with Berry Blast and strong ones with Rocket Science, but he overall lacks hard removal. Take advantage of this with aggro decks, using lots of little guys to overrun the board; at the very least, they'll take down his mushrooms with them. Strikethrough can get rid of Team-Up plants, and only Electrician has an effect when revealed, albeit a useful one. Try to get rid of hard-hitting plants when you see a tombstone pop up or block it with a cheap zombie like Imposter. Since Kalos has the Plants phase all to himself, mushroom decks should be concerning, as Kalos can easily pull off a Mushroom Ringleader + Lurch for Lunch combo and land a heavy hit. Kalos could also use a Science cards and combine them with Gadget Scientist. Gravestone decks should put a stop to his bonus attack frenzy, and if that can't help, at least try to keep empty lanes covered in case he spawns an Anti-Hero plant. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Kalos. Click here for the Community Built Decks Gallery KalosH_Old.png|Kalos' old Hero pic. Trivia *Kalos really likes bonus attacks. In fact, the phrase "bonus attack" appears on this page 9 times. *Kalos' favorite unit is apparently Electrician. *Kalos has the most cards that change units; Seedling, Reincarnation, Molekale, Pineclone, Transfiguration, Imitater and Petalmorphosis from the Kabloom class; and Interdimensional Zombie, Transformation Station, Portal Technician, Evolutionary Leap, and Bad Moon Rising from the Brainy class. *Kalos' flavor text refers to the fact that, other than his supposedly superior intelligence, Kalos has no superpowers. Rather, his staff obtained powers from the Hero-Tron. Since he owns the staff, he technically owns the power within. *Kalos is the first fanon hero from Venera to receive an updated deck following the Galactic Gardens update. *Kalos' deck "Bonus Boom" originally featured a swarming theme. It was replaced in favor of the Science-oriented deck it is now. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Mushrooms